spike and buffy's three heros
by cowgurl411
Summary: this is about spike and buffy's kids and how they go back in time to halp them fight against the first(I had to edit chapter 1 I added more to it)


**I do not own any of the Buffy characters Joss does **

Intro: in the future Spike and Buffy had three kids William who is the oldest then destiny and hope the youngest. Spike and Buffy died when the kids were young and they were all sent to live with different people. William was sent to Angel,Hope was sent to Oz, and Destiny was sent to Willow. One day when the youngest of them turned 16 there was a letter sent to all of them and it said for them to go back in time and save their parents.

**teasers**- what if Hope brought her boyfriend back with them would every body be ok with that or will mommy and Daddy get really made at Hope?

"Oz?" a voice asked as someone answered hello

"Yeah," oz said as he remembered the voice "Angel?"

"Yeah, I was just ummm…" angel pauses as he tries to get out what he wants to ask Oz out. "Wondering if they sent you the letter?

"Yeah they did, but I don't know what I should do I never even talked about that stuff to her before." Oz said sounding unsure of what to say next.

"Well, I will call willow and talk to her and we can all meet here at seven tonight ok?" Angel asks as he already gets a feeling that Oz doesn't really want to see Willow.

"Yeah sure and we will bring the kids right?" Oz asks he ready knows the answer but he wants to make sure.

"Ok well I guess they would need to know sooner or later who they really are," Angel said as he senses that William is almost home. "Ok well I got to go talk to you to night"

"OK bye" Oz said as he hangs up the phone as the door opens.

Angel called Willow and they all agreed to meet at his house. Oz was the only one unsure about the whole thing. He thought to himself as him and hope made there way to Angel's house. 'I saw what happened in sunnydale with the first. Now they think that sending hope and they back will save the world? No why would it Hope freaks out if her belt doesn't match her shoes.'

"I don't see why I really have to go I was going to meet some friends and hang out at the mall, but no I have to come here and meet some of the weirdest kids in school." Hope said as they made there way up the dive.

This broke oz concentration "what? Did you say some thing Hope?"

"You haven't been listening to me again," She grabbed Oz arm and stopped him. "I want to know why what are you thinking that could be more important then me?"

Oz stopped and thought that know would be the best time to tell her "I was thinking about your mother and how I never really trained you for this."

Oz stopped what was he doing when he said ok to take Hope it was so that she would be protected against evil and for him to do that then he didn't fell like he should tell her about all the evil in the world and who she really was.

"What you have never really told me about my mother just that she was a really good person and how good she was in life." Hope said as her eyes widen and started to fill up with tears.

"Hope listens to me," Oz said as he faced her and looked her strait in the eyes. "No matter what they say in there it is all true and I am sorry for not telling you sooner."

Hope just stood there thinking 'What are you talking about it is not as if I am living a lie. Am I?' She just shook her head as Oz knocked on the door and then opened it.

Start chapter 2

"What, I don't believe you," Hope said as she got up and headed for the door. "I have no idea what you are trying to do but I for one am not going to listen to it anymore."

"But, Hope, you got to listen to us," William said as he got up and grabbed her arm.

Hope couldn't help to think that some how it felt that she knew him like really well like she could see into his soul or some thing. She was really good at things like that she could always tell if some one was lying to her or not. And Oz kept telling her that is, a gift, but if she could tell if some one was lying then why hadn't she seen it in Oz? Why couldn't she look into Oz's eyes and see that he was lying to her if all of this was true?

"Hope……… Hope are you ok?" Destiny asked as Hope shook her head and tried to look at her but she couldn't it was like she was trying to remember some thing that she had forgotten.

**FLASHBACK - SUMMER 2008**

"_**Look Destiny, William, this is your new baby sister isn't she cute?" Buffy asked as she held Hope up so Destiny and William could see her.**_

"_**She is one of the prettiest nibbits that I have ever seen in my life and even in my unlife." Spike said as he smiled a crooked smile as buffy gave him a look of happiness.**_

"_**Ope," Destiny tried to say but as she tried both buffy and spike looked as though this is what is really was to be a "some what Normal" family being your mother was a slayer and you father was a vampire.**_

**End of Flashback**

"Hope…" Destiny tried to say and Oz put his hand on her shoulder.

"Just wait," He said as he looked into Hopes eyes and seen what was going on.

"Mommy?" Hope asked as she blinked and everything came back into focus "What, What is going on?"

"Hope are you ok" everyone seemed too asked at once, but only Angel and Willow (who had been quite until now) got up to look into her eyes to see if there was any damage.

"What is going on, why is everyone staring at me?" Hope asked as tears came to her eyes. "I don't know what you guys did to me but just leave me alone."

Hope grabbed her jacket and ran out the door. "Wait, Hope please you have to listen to us." Willow said as she tried to run after her, but angel grabbed her arm and pointed in the direction the Hope ran off to.

"Look at where she is heading." Angel said as he sat Willow back down. "I have no idea why you wouldn't tell her who she really was Oz."

"I was told to protect her from all the evil and I thought that it would be better not to tell her or she would just worry all the time." Oz said as he looked at the floor.

"Oz, I know what happened, remember I was there." Willow said as she put her arm on his shoulder.

"No, that was not what I was talking about." Oz stood up and looked at Willow and turn to look out the window. "Look at what happened to us! Look at what happened to angel!"

Angel stood up and pointed to the stairs and Will and Destiny got up and headed for the kitchen. "Oz look you didn't know what world happen to us and you did do the right thing by not tell Hope."

Willow just stood there. "Angel, I think we should go and explain to her about Xander and Anya.

Oz Remember what way Hope was going and then ran out the door.

"Will, Destiny come on we are going to get your sister." The word sister hit will and destiny at the some time and they slow walked out to angel who was waiting for them.

"Where the Hell am I?" Hope asked her self. "Wait I…. Think I know this place, it looks familiar, like I have seen it before." Hope automatically made her way up the drive way and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" A voice of a woman asked as she looked pasted Hope. "Oh can I help you little girl?" she asked as she finally noticed Hope.

"Umm," that was all the Hope could say.

"Anya, who is it?" A man said for the living room

Hope knew the voice she thought "Xander?" she asked

Anya just looked at Hope and then called for Xander "Xander, I think you should come here I think it is Buffy."

"How do you know my mother?" Hope asked as Xander came into view.

"If you're not Buffy, then you must be Destiny." Anya said as she turned to Xander.

Xander move passed Anya to get a better look at Hope. "No, it is Hope. Did Oz send you? We know what they are trying to do nothing gets passed the scoobies" Xander said as someone came running up the drive way.

"Hey what are you guys doing here? I thought you were going to send them here to train?" Anya said as she looked at Willow and then the rest of them.

Angel came in sight and looked at Anya "Yeah we were, but we thought that we should tell Hope who she was before we sent her to you guys."

"Hello, I am standing right here you know what are you talking about?" Hope said as Xander let them in

Hope stood there as she was remembering something about the house that she just stepped into.


End file.
